


Delicacies

by sleepyowlet



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceridwen Amell enjoying something she likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacies

**Author's Note:**

> The first really explicit fanart I published. Hentaifoundry.com didn't want it (they said it didn't match their quality criteria), I hope it will be more welcome here.


End file.
